First Sight Love
by koorinobara
Summary: Jirou want to have a match with Marui, but he always fell asleep so he takes with him his best friend, Oshitari Yuushi. What will happen when both genius met?


Jiou's fanatizme was endless, many times the blonde haired boy went to Rikkaidai and spied the sweet genius, Marui Bunta. Lately he wanted to have a match with him but in the way to Kanagawa he got sleepy and fell asleep in the train. Somehow he maneged to convince his best friend, Oshitari Yuushi, to go with him at Rikkaidai so the sheep won't sleep and could have a match with the sweet tooth.

Jirou and Yuushi decided to go to Rikkaidai the day they didn't had practice. On Friday they went to Kanagawa after the lessons and the little meeting in the tennis club. It took some time to arrive there but finally they were at the Ouja Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu, Jirou was really excited and kept talking about the serve and volleyer of Rikkaidai, Oshitari was pretending to listen but the truth was he was looking around since it was the first time he came to this school. There were some girls who were blushing because of the sexiness of Yuushi or the cuteness of Jirou.

"Jirou, can you be in silence for some time?" And some girls fainted when the blue haired boy spoke. His voice was one of his major charm point.

" But Marui-kun's tsunawatari is great! The ball -"

"Hoo~ it seems we have spies~" said the silver haired boy who was walking to the tennis courts.

"Nanya~ it's the trickster, Niou Masaharu. Good afternoon" the Hyotei's genius greeted in a polite way but he didn't bowed.

"Sugeee! Marui-kun is playing against the closed eye and the... um... devil boy!" The sheep shouted as he saw the tennis courts and rapidly he recognised the sweet tooth.

"So ya really came for spy~ " said the trickster as the blue haired boy adjusted his glasses looking to the other.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi... so it is a disguise." He was a genius afterall, so he noticed that it was someone else even though Yuushi never had a chat with non of them.

"You noticed.." he took the disguise and put on the glasses adjusting them afterwards.

Then again the sheep was shouting as he saw how the red/cherry haired boy was playing. Leaving the speak with the gentleman the genius of Hyotei went where the sheep was and took him to the tennis courts so he can have a proper talk with his idol. Once there both Hyotei tennis players greeted the buchou and the fuku-buchou, after that they went to where the sweet tooth was. He just had finished the match winning against the data master and devil pair.

"Sugeee! Marui-kun won! You are really a genius!" Those words hurt the blue haired tensai, but he stayed still without a word.

"Jirou... you came again here.." he poped a bubble as he looked to the taller boy who was in complete silence. "You are..."

"Third year of Hyotei Gakuen, Oshitari Yuushi, nice to meet you" and he said that just because it was the polite way to do an introduction.

" Ah... the so called genius, Oshitari." He said with a little smile as the red/cherry haired boy hung out his hand for a handshake. "I am Marui Bunta as you know. Nice to meet you" and Oshitari shaked hands with the sweet genius.

"Jirou are you going to challenge him or not? After all we came here for that" the blue genius looked to the sheep who was fanboying. But then he turned to his idol and his best friend.

"I was wondering, between Yuu-chan and Marui-kun who is the real genius..." and there was an uncomfortable silence, now both were sure that they were strong enough to beat the other.

"Marui-sempai have a match with that four-eyes and beat him! Let him know that you are the true tensai!" Said the little devil who was there listing everything, in the meantime the other regulars gathered there.

"AKAYA, TARUNDORU!" the black hat boy shouted "He is your senior! Call him with repect!" He gave a lecture to the seaweed-hair boy.

"Let's have a match then Oshitari." The sweet tooth said with a challenging smile, Yuushi just adjusted his glases and looked at the other genius.

"Fine. Will you mind if I change here?" He wasn't in mood to go to the changing room for just wearing the shirt since he was already wearing the shorts under the school uniform trousers.

"It's fine you can" the buchou of the team said as he smiled somehow evilly. "Losing is not allowed" he looked at the red/cherry haired boy who was popping a bubble.

Oshitari took off his trousers reveling his legs there were girls watching some of them blushed madly. It was normal that kind of reaction, he put the lower part of his uniform innthe bag and took his Hyotei tennis club's T-shirt. He lowed the necktie and unbuttoned the shirt showing his well built abdomen, every muscle was clearly welly shaped. Many girls fainted and the sweet genius and the sheep blushed and looke away. Once he put on he T-shirt everything was back to normal.

"Then let's start" the blue tensai said as he walked to one side of the court. "Smooth or rough?" Standing near the net he asked the red/cherry tensai who walted to the other side of the court and stood in front of the glasses boy.

"Smooth" popped a bubble, as the Hyotei tennis player spin the racket on the ground, once it fell he looked at the result and showed to the other. "You serve" both walked to their positions and Yuushi prepared for the serve.

The blue genius did a quite speedy sevre as the other returned it easily, there was a long rally until the sweet genius did one of his special moves, tsunawatari. With this the first point was scored. Oshitari served again but this time after Bunta returned the ball the blue haired boy did his famous F&D. They kept like this wining one game each player until they were six games all. They both were taking a rest, but then Marui couldn't find his towel so Yuushi lent him one of his towels. Marui was fascinated by the play of the blue haired boy, he never saw such a graceful way of playing, Bunta was mercerised by his way of playing tennis.

The break fished and it was time for a tie break but then the blue genius recived a call, when he answered his face turned pale, bit he didn't lost his calmness at any moment with few 'ok' 'yes' and 'I will be there in few minutes' he hang the call and packed his things rushing, everyone was watching him without a word.

"Kanni na Marui, but I have an emergency. Take care of Jirou" and that was all he could say before he left the tennis courts. Jirou was surprised by the act of his friend since he never saw him with such an expression.

"I hope everything is fine, I never saw Yuu-chan like this." His voice was shaking. But then he calmed down. Marui looked disappointed since he couldn't end his match.

"Ah... His towel... I will give it to him when we see again" he put the towel in his bag when he went to the changing room.

Days passed and the blue haired boy didn't come to school for a while, he properly informed the school and his buchou that his father had an accident and he was with him in the hospital. He was planning to no to come to school for a week or so.

On the other hand the sweet tooth developed some strange feeling towards the Hyotei's genius, the red/cherry haired boy was feeling strange lately and he couldn't sleep, he was a bit appetiteless. A week had passed since they had the match and it was a new day. On Monday morning, he didn't had breakfast he only brought his bentou. At the break time he was barely eating.

"Ma-Marui-sempai are you fine?" The seaweed haired boy was pale white since he knew that his sempai ate a lot but now he wasn't eating anything. He touched his forehead bit he hadn't fever.

"He has been like this since his match with the four-eyes of Hyotei" the trickster said with an rare worried face, he always had a smirk or a grin but he was now worried.

"Niou! Don't call him four-eyes! He has a name!" Suddenly the sweet tooth shouted surprising everyone around him. He looked angry. After tnat he left without a word.

The day was slow and Marui was getting bored. The time passed and it was the afternoon practices, when the red/cherry haired boy went to talk with his buchou.

"Yukimura, can't we have practice matches with Hyotei?" He sincerely asked with a sigh.

"It's not possible, we already had one three weeks ago. I know you want to set the match with Oshitari but that is not possible. If you want you can call him and have a match in the street courts" Yukimura knew how it felt when you couldn't end an important match but he didn't know that Marui also wanted to see the blue genius.

The sweet genius didn't say anything and left. After the practices he called his number one fan, Akutagawa Jirou and asked him Oshitari's cellphone number. With this he could call the blue haired boy whenever he wanted, but he needed courage to do that.

Days passed and Yuushi was going to school again, but there was something in him that was different. Atobe used his insight to notice that and he tried to ask him but he only said 'there is something I need to finish' and he continued his practices.

Yuushi's point of view:

That day I went home and took a cold water shower. I had to have things clare since the match I had with Marui everything in my mind was confused. After going to my room I dried my hair and laying on my bed I started thinking. The first thing that came in my mind was that red/cherry haired boy.

"What is happening to me? Why everything that I think is about that sweet lover?" I said to myself, then I remembered that when a person thinks too much about the other the reason is love... love... am I in love with Rikkaidai's genius. "It's true that I have the same symptoms of when someone is in love... but how it can be? I just met him once... love at first sight?" And like this I kept confusing myself. All of sudden I started feeling like this, the only explanation I had was first sight love.

Bunta's point of view:

"Should I call him or not...ahhhh!" I was confused I wanted to call him but somehow I was scared... scared of what?! I didn't know that but there was something that was telling me to not to call him. I really wanted to see him or I was going to die... I am exaggerating but I felt like that. "I need sweets... but I don't have appetite... Oshitari Yuushi.. I need to see you..."

I kept like that on the sofa rolling on it and then on the floor. I didn't know what to do, I was alone at home my family went to visit some old friends and took my little brothers with them. With some courage I dialed his number and called him.

"I did it... but he is not answering..." I was too rushed and wasn't being calm, I really need to calm down... but my heart was beating non-stoply.

Third point of view:

The blue haired genius was laying on his bed when he recived the call, it was an unknown number but he answered anyways.

"Moshi, moshi? " he answered in a proper way. But there was a silence on the other side " Hello? I will hang up if you don't answer"

"Moshi moshi... it's me Marui" he was blushing after he heard that sexy voice of the blue genius.

"Ah... Marui... how are you?" He was a bit unsure about what say so he decided to have a normal conversation.

"I.. I am fine, what about you. I heard about your father... how is he?" Bunta tried to have a proper talk before saying the main thing.

"Everything is fine. Do you need something?" The blue genius knew that there was something that the other needed or else he wouldn't have called him.

"Ah... I wanted to have a match with you... since the last time you had an emergency..." somehow to have his usual voice tone and speak seriously.

"Hm.. fine, when you want to have the match?"

"This weekend at 10 o'clock in the public courts" the sweet genius paused for a minute and then he spoke again " I see you there, bye"

"What's with him, suddenly hanging up the call" murmured the blue genius to himself before setting a reminder of the day of the match and closing his cellphone.

The days passed but Marui wasn't the same, this time he was eating much more than he used to eat usually. He was practicing much more in order to become strong an win against Hyotei's four-eyes. On the other hand the blue haired boy was acting like usually but he was a bit distracted since he was thinking in the sweet tooth. Now all both wanted was to have the match as soon as possible, but the time was passing slowly, really slow and they hated that more than anything.

The time passed and finally the day of the match arrived, Marui went there too early to the couts since there was nothing to do he started a backboard practice. While he was hitting over and over the ball his mind started thinking about the blue genius, and he couldn't help but think of him all the time. Now all he wanted was see him, his chest was aching for that.

Fifteent minutes before 10 am the blue haired boh arrived and when he saw the other at the courts he quicked his pace and walked a bit fast so he could arrive to where the other was.

"Sorry for making you wait" and sweet tooth's heart suddenly jumped as he heard his voice. Turning around he looked at him.

"No, I just got to early" thinking for the right words he opened his mouth to talk but before he could say anything the blue haired boy said.

"Let's begin then" Oshitari was already in uniform so all he needed to do was take his racket and a couple of tennis balls.

After deciding who was going to serve first the match started, Bunta served but he was distracted so it was out, the next serve was net ball, and the other too. The red/cherry haired boy couldn't concentrate in the match and he was failing and failing many times. The glasses boy noticed that and stopped the match.

"You are not concentrating, Marui" the Hyotei's genius walked to the other side of the court and looked at the red/cherry haired boy.

"I will say it clear. Since I had a match witn you before I kept thinking of you everyday!" Yes he was shouting, he didn't know why he was feeling frustrated and he felt a strange pain in his chest.

Yuushi was surprised and he didn't knew what to say or do since he had been feeling in the same way, now he needed to tell the other about tnat but he wanted first hear everything that the other had to say.

"I can't concentrate in anything! All I do is think about you..." his voice volume lowed and he was about to cry.

"I think you are in love with me, the symptoms are the same there is no other explanation than this" the blue genius tried to be nice and kind with his words so he won't hurt the other who seemed to be shocked about that. "I have been feeling that way to, and I think that I am in love with you" now the sweet tooth couldn't believe what the other said.

"How is possible?! We are both boys!" Deep inside he believed that and wanted to continue believing. He was happy somehow but he wanted an explanation, plus they both were boys.

"I thought the same but it's true. There could be love between boys... Maybe we can prove if it's love or not" calmly said as he waited for an answer.

"Prove? How?" He blinked many times, Marui was clueless about that, he knew few things about love and he knew that love was between a boy and a girl but they both were boys.

"With a kiss" with those simple words he made blush the other tensai who covered his lips and refused to do that. "It's for both's sake"

"No way two boys kissing is weird" the sweet tooth said uncovering his mouth and the covering it again.

"Then I am going home... you can keep thinking of me and paining because you can't see me" there goes the romance expert. He had a good knowledge about that.

"Wait! Fine, only a kiss right?" Marui was nervous but he got the courage to say those words "g-go ahead..." he said in a low voice.

The blue haired boy got near to the other and lifted his head up by his chin and slowly started getting closer to his face, there was a deep blush on Bunta's face he was frozen there, unable to move his body. He kept nearing and when Oshitari was about to touch his lips he said something like 'close your eyes' and with that lips met into a kiss, the red/cherry haired boy maneged to kiss back and didn't refused it what meant that he was in love with the Hyotei tennis player. They where lucky that no one was at that place since it was far from the city. The kiss turned into a pasionante and full of affection. It was like they were at the heavens, forgetting everything even the fact that they where alive. The oxygen was the cause which made them separate slowly and without a word the stayed like that for some minutes. Then finally the blue genius spoke.

"The fact that you didn't refused the kiss means that you love me, so do I" clear and fast the other looker away stayed in silence.

"I suppose that you are right because I feel happy and full of energy" Didn't wanted to admit but he liked the way Yuushi kissed him.

"I love you Marui" he leaned down and kissed his forehead making the other bkush more and the glasses boy just smiled.

"Um..well... yeah... I love you too Oshitari.." and that was all he could say before they packed their things and Yuushi accompanied Bunta till the train station.

It was a beginning of a new love story.

~ Omake ~ Valentine ~

There was a special event in Rikkaidai on the valentine day and all the other school's tennis club regulars were invited at the festival. There was every kind of chocolates and sweets since the day was about giving chocolate. There were many girls who were waiting for other team's players, among all the other boys there was one for who most of the girls were waiting that was Oshitari Yuushi.

"Oshitari-sama please accept these chocolates!" Some fangirls said but the blue genius did not liked sweets and chocolate was pure sweet.

"Ah... Thank you" he couldn't refuse could he? so he just received them with a fake smile. There was someone who was extremely jealous and needed attention.

"You are too nice with those girls" the sweet tooth was jealous. He wanted attention but he won't say that loud. Oshitari smiled as he sat next to him, they where on the roof of the main building of the school.

"You are jealous. But they were giving me chocolates so I couldn't do anything but accept." He put all the sweets he received on the ground there were too many of them "You can have them, I don't like sweets very much"

"Really?! Thanks" the red/cherry haired boy was really happy but then he took a little box, inside there were chocolates that he made for the blue tensai. "I guess you won't eat this ones" he took of one and eat it and after that he kissed him.

Yuushi couldn't do mucho but kiss back and then dominate the kiss, sliding his tongue in Bunta's mouth so he could taste the chocolate he made for the glasses boy. Sweet as he thought but there was a something unknown, maybe it was love but it was delicious.

"Exquisite~ " Yuushi licked his own lips and then took one of tbe candies and ate it. Doing that he was saying 'I love you' without words. And Bunta just smiled and ate some sweets.

Notes: I hope you liked it, please leave your thoughts. I dedicate this fic to my dear and lovely friend G.

Words translation:

Nanya: what

Suge: great

Kannin na: forgive me

Tensai: genius


End file.
